shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord uses his Colossus to destroy the Legion of Doom
This is how The Overlord uses his Colossus to destroy the Legion of Doom goes in The Ending of the End - Part 1. Droids are delivering the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Spike, and Discord to the Legion of Doom General Grievous: Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow, look what I brought you three. Tirek: Ah, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, Luna and their friends. Cozy Glow: At our grasps. Queen Chrysalis: You thought you could escape? General Grievous: Such a great effort and cost for me to bring my armies here. blasts him Tirek: Quiet! blasts a unicorn tortures a Pegasus is terrified Tirek: No one leaves without our permission. Twilight Sparkle: We weren't asking. Legion turns to them smirks Tirek: Always defiant to the end, aren't you? hugs herself grins Queen Chrysalis: At every turn, you have thwarted each of our efforts to conquer Equestria. walk to the window to them, the Colossus is outside taunts them Cozy Glow: No more. This day it all ends. Once and for all. Colossus uses its arm to break the window Legion of Doom turn to it Tirek: What?! Colossus prepares to crush them hand smashes them sees this Colossus raises its arm and the Legion of Doom start getting back up and begin to use the Bewitching Bell Colossus uses the Bell to drain the Legion of Doom's powers Colossus brings its fist down on them three times Legion of Doom are dead Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Spike and Discord break the electric chains turn to Grievous and his droids Overlord appears The Overlord: Leave. Now. gives a speech to his droids General Grievous: Battle Droids, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow are dead, betrayed by their foolish pride. I, General Grievous, am your leader now. to the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Spike, Discord, and the Overlord Battle Droids, return to base! his Souless One and escapes rest of his droids follow as Kalani, feeling sad, retreats with them is unsure what to do Overlord makes a new plan The Overlord: That traitor left me. He will rule these realms instead of me. I have no choice but to help my enemies. goes to do so is confused Discord: I don't understand. The Overlord: Those three double-crossers would've finished you if I hadn't saved you. Princess Celestia: Why did use your Colossus? The Overlord: Because if anyone's gonna rule all these realms, I'd rather it be me. Trust me. Princess Luna: Why? The Overlord: Because I'm now the only thing standing in the Oni's way of conquering this realm now that the First Spinjitzu Master is dead. Rarity: coughs Oh, sorry. Had something in my lying throat! agrees with Rarity Fluttershy: Rarity's right. We shouldn't trust the Overlord as far as we can throw at him. The Overlord: If you want your realm safe, then we must join forces to stop them. And I'm getting one thing straight here. I'm only helping you so I can conquer these realms myself. When this is over, it's back to us being enemies as usual. Rainbow Dash: Uh, hold that thought. whisper to consider the decision Spike: There's no way we're believing one word this guy says. Discord: But what if he betrays us? The Overlord: I can hear you. Princess Celestia: We cannot ignore his word. Mane Six, Luna, Spike and Discord nod their heads turn to the Overlord The Overlord: So, do we have a temporary alliance? approaches him Twilight Sparkle: Yes. The Overlord: Good. And one more thing. Ever think about leaving me behind, and I will use the Colossus to destroy your homes. hand glows purple and raises it as the Colossus mimics his movement Rainbow Dash: Okay, whatever you say. is impressed The Overlord: Now, listen carefully. listen to him The Overlord: In order to defeat the Oni, the Dark Crystal must be destroyed. Princess Luna: Are you aware at all that we cannot survive the darkness? The Overlord: That is correct. You are merely equines. I, however, am a spirit of darkness. I can enter the darkness, make my way to the crystal, and destroy it. I will, of course, require a weapon. Rainbow Dash: Like a crossbow? The Overlord: I was expecting a sword, but yes. Twilight Sparkle: Do you really expect us to just give a weapon and let you go? The Overlord: If you wish to live, yes. Applejack: Do you even know what a crossbow is? The Overlord: I barely know what a shield is. Mane Six are confused The Overlord: But yes, I do know what a crossbow is.